In the assembling and disassembling of a pipe string, for example a drill string that is used for drilling in hydrocarbon-bearing underground formations, apparatuses and operations associated with moving, rotating and mounting a pipe string, pipe stands and single pipes are used. Conventionally, operations including screwing together pipes, and making up and breaking out pipe joints have been performed by such devices as cooperating backup tongs and power tongs and by cooperating drilling machines or another drilling unit and a backup tongs, as the pipes are moved between the pipe-string center and a pipe rack. Movement of the pipes between the pipe string center and the pipe rack has been performed by such means as one or more manipulators holding and orienting the pipes. Traditional pipe-grippers are unable to provide the required torque to make up/break out pipe joints.